1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bracket for mounting a circuit board, and particularly to a bracket incorporating a rib for reinforcing the bracket.
2. The Related Art
A circuit board is mounted on a bracket and assembled to a signal exchanging device. Referring to FIGS. 7-9, a conventional bracket 100 includes a body 102 and a plurality of ribs 104 (only one being visible) connected to the body 102 for reinforcing the bracket 100. The body 102 includes a top plate 106, a bottom plate 108 and a side plate 110 connecting the top and bottom plates 106, 108. The top plate 106 defines a plurality of slots 112. A plurality of apertures 114 is defined in the bottom plate 108. Each rib 104 forms a top protrusion 116 and a bottom protrusion 118 for respectively extending into the slot 112 and the aperture 114 of the body 102 by flexing the top plate 106. The rib 104 is soldered and thus fixed to the body 102.
However, since the top and bottom protrusions 116, 118 of the ribs 104 are inserted into the slot 112 and aperture 114 of the body 102 by flexing the top plate 106, the operation is complicated. Furthermore, since the rib 104 is fixed to the body 102 by soldering, the operation is further complicated and time consuming.
Thus, it is desired to have a rib which is easily connected to a body of a bracket for overcoming the above problems.